Usuario discusión:Maya10
thumb|left vienbenidos a mi pajina de discusion aqi es donde me podeis esqrivir y yo estare encantada de responderos Archivo:120px-Haruka_ropadeconcurso_aura.jpg Hola, soy Diana8, por fi no te vallas, no, no, no, no, no, no... Todo lo que pongas en realidad tu ordenador no love pero los demás si.Diana8 19:24 26 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Hola, Soy Diana8, si quieres, como te dije, toma te regalo este.Diana8 17:59 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Hola ¿Quieres visitar mi centro de adopción? Solo tienes que poner a mi usuario y abajo donde ponga regalo huevitos pulsa ahí, solo tienes que mirarlo, y si te gusta alguno me lo dices en mi discusión.Diana8 18:19 28 feb 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Hola Mayita!! Que tal amiga? Te gusta esta wiki?? ''' '''Quieres salir en mi pokénovela? Hazme el sprite si quieres salir. Maya 18:23 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Diana8 ¿No te parece una monada? Cuando lo ví dije, que monooooooo...¡y me lo guarde! frame|Que monadaaaa. Entonces me haces el sprite Haz el sprite de quien quieras ser, lo subesa y me habisas. Maya 06:53 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Diana8, voy a intentar arreglar tu usuario ¿vale? no hagas nada, seguro que te va a quedar bien.Diana8 14:52 5 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Toma ¿Te gusta?Diana8 16:51 5 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 thumb|left Hola Hola, soy Diana8, puedo poner tu personaje en mi historia.Diana8 19:44 6 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8Archivo:Dawn_Barry_Lucas.png Hola Hola, soy Diana8, me preguntaba ¿puedes subir la imagen esa que tienes de Misty cogiendo a Eevee? Diana8 13:49 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola ¿Por qué no me contestas mis mensajes? Bueno, puedo entenderte, a lo mejor es que haces muchas cosas y no tienes tiempo.Diana8 14:58 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Si Si, son muy bonitos, y de nada, por cierto... Felicidades!!!! Tu huevito de eevee ha eclosionado. Por cierto, mola mucho el de Ratatta, es muy guay.Diana8 15:07 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Diana8 Archivo:3195728374_64633fecca.jpg Diana8 Hola, soy Diana8, si vas a mi usuario verás mis personajes, ¿Qué opinas de ellos? Eh puesto unos nuevos, hace 3 segudos por lo menos.Diana8 15:25 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Tu amiga. Claro Si que quiero salir en tu historia, si quieres saber cómo ponerme y los pokemon que tengo y todo eso, solo pon a mi usuario y en otros artículos creados o algo así donde pone Hermione, pulsa ahí y ya sale todo. Por cierto Voy a necesitar datos de Cristal para ponerla en mi historia.Diana8 15:34 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Soy Diana8, ¿cuándo empiezas tu historia? es que tengo muchas ganas de que salga.Diana8 17:34 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola! Maya Hola he oido leido que vas a hacer una pokénovela puedo salir? Si la respuesta es si: Quiero ser esta chica Archivo:Mary_normal.png es coordinadora (Archivo:Mary.png). Si me dices que si te dejo i equipo. Maya Archivo:Manaphy_icon.gif Habla conmigo Hola ¿Puedo salir en tu Pokenovela? Quiero ser esta thumb|left Bueno ya sabes quien es ¿no? pone todos sus datos en mi usuario donde pone Hermión.Diana8 19:05 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Quiero que viaje contigo. Quiero que viaje contigo. Ya sabes sus sprites, que suerte que ma hayas dejado un mensaje me aburria porque no he podido ir a la escuela, porque esta nevando en mi pueblo. Este es su equipo: Archivo:Pachirisu_OCPA.png Fue su pokémon inicial. Se lo regalo su madre, porque ellas eran muy amigas. Archivo:Eevee_OCPA.png - Archivo:Espeon_OCPA.png '' ''Archivo:Buneary_OCPA.png Archivo:Wurple_OCPA.png - Archivo:Silcoon_OCPA.png - Archivo:Beautifly_OCPA.png Archivo:Phione_OCPA.png Archivo:Eevee_OCPA.png - Archivo:Glaceon_OCPA.png Perdon el retraso tardo mucho en decidir los pokémon. '' Iaaa para Deja de subir esos sprites de ''"cristal" ''que '''YOO' cree el verdadero sprite de KRISTAL (Archivo:Kristal_OCPA.png)' Y LO ESTAS EDITANDO, PERO HAY UNA REGLA QUE LO PROHIBE.' Esta solo es una advertencia XQ ME CANSE DE BORRARTE LAS IMAGENES PARA Q LAS VUELVAS A SUBIR. Si quieres puedes usar un sprite de DP/Pt/OCPA para hacer a tu "Cristal", pero si subes una vez mas ese sprite tendre q llegar a blokearte x un dia como se explica en las reglas. [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 01:49 10 mar 2010 (UTC) no quieres? No quieres participar en Big Pokemon? '''╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 15:29 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Necesito k lo cuides! Hola soy una persona k esta en peligro! Si keres contactar conmigo pincha aki: viajera en peligro!!! Este huevo de Gastly te lo confio ati:Archivo:Huevo_de_GastlyZ_de_Munchlax-code.png saldra un Gastly shini, y unos matones me lo kieren robar , y como tienes muchos huevitos te lo doy ati , cuidalo bn ! Spero k seamos friends! Cuidalo! No hace falta k me lo debuelvas kedatelo para ti! SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 17:52 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Necesito k lo cuides! Hola soy una persona k esta en peligro! Si keres contactar conmigo pincha aki: viajera en peligro!!! Este huevo de Gastly te lo confio ati:Archivo:Huevo_de_GastlyZ_de_Munchlax-code.png saldra un Gastly shini, y unos matones me lo kieren robar , y como tienes muchos huevitos te lo doy ati , cuidalo bn ! Spero k seamos friends! Cuidalo! No hace falta k me lo debuelvas kedatelo para ti! SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 17:52 12 mar 2010 (UTC) ola maya no es por ofender pero... no me gusta que uses el sprite k cree Archivo:Transformada_(mandy).png, aunk ste editado, me costoo mogollon acerloo, de momento te dejo los k as exo, pero no lo vuelvas a acer okiis? i si lo kiieres acer, priimero pliis pideme permiisoo okiis?? ▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 19:57 12 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Maya10 ¡OK! Mi pokemon favorito es munchlax! pero tambien me gustan chikorita , gadevoir , bellosom y glaceon! SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 07:56 13 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡Muchas gracias!!!!!! Cómo mola, que bien, muchas gracias. Diana8 10:17 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 thumb|left Hola Hola, soy Diana8 mola mucho el huevito de Munchlax.Diana8 11:32 13 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 olaa siientoo aver tardado en responder. ps miis pokes favoritos son leafeon empoleon y piplup. y los tuyos??^^ ▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 11:35 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Tu novela Hola soy Maya, no es por ser impaciente pero ,cuando me pones en tu novela? ''' Diana8 Oh, sorry, es que hasta que no llegue a la parte en la que sale, pero no te preocupes, que saldrá, pero, necesito sus datos por fi.Diana8 12:25 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale. '''El equipo te lo puse en un mensaje anterior, Archivo:Mary_normal.png Ella es Mary, y para los concursos lleva este traje Archivo:Mary.png Siiiiiiiii Si mola mucho, ¿y tú la mía? Hace un ratito he puesto más, leela, leela...Diana8 12:36 14 mar 2010 (UTC)¿Qué te parece? Hola ¿Quieres entregar con migo un premio a alguien? Primero contéstame, luego ya te diré.Diana8 12:59 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Si Vale, ya nos han puesto en la tabla para entregar premios, lo primero es esperar y ya nos dirá cuando y ha quién ¿vale? Pero esto es en equipo, en cuanto nos avisen ha alguna de las dos, nos lo avisamos.Diana8 17:26 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale Gracias.Diana8 18:34 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 Hola, he visto tu página de Yasmin, ¿no crees qué tiene muchas cosas copiadas de las de Hermione? Por ejemplo, las cintas, "la foto de el perfil es Hermione", si quieres te ayudo a hacer las cosas de Yasmin, pero tendrás que quitar las cosas copiadas ¿vale?Diana8 19:27 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Tu amiga Hola Hola, soy Diana8, voy a imprimir mi página dentro de muy poquito, ah, gracias por los trajes, la quedan genial.Diana8 15:14 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8Archivo:Anabel.jpg Claro Hoy no podré, hoy te imprimo la de Maya pequeñita, pero la próxima te la pongo ¿vale?Diana8 15:40 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 Tu huevito de Mew también, si mola mucho su traje, y ¿has visto los nuevos de Hermione? se los acabo de poner, son los trajes que me regalaste, la quedan fenomenal.Diana8 16:05 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Si Ya te he puesto, de momento, es que no me ha dado tiempo, pero desde ahí, ya sales, Ah, y por lo de el traje, no puedo, porque ya se lo has puesto ha Yasmin.Diana8 16:17 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Pero gracias. Diana8 Así mola mucho, pero me refiero a que no me puedes regalar un traje que ya has puesto ha Yasmin, se que lo haces con la mejor intención, pero muchísimas gracias, pero mejor quedatelo para Yasmín.Diana8 16:27 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale Bueno, no pasa nada ¿no? en el siguiente capítulo ya la pongo bien ¿vale?Diana8 16:55 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Ya esta Ya te he firmado, ¿puedes firmarme ha mí también?Diana8 17:33 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Ya Ya te he puesto.Diana8 17:59 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Eh visto tu página de diseño Me gusta el traje 4, ¿me das ese?Diana8 18:21 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Vale De acuerdo.Diana8 18:28 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Ya está Ya he firmado, ahora... ¿puedo ponerle el traje ha Hermione?Diana8 18:39 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¡Ya está Maya10! Ya he imprimido las imágenes, incluida la tuya.Diana8 19:42 18 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 Yo no estoy enfadada con tigo, acabo de coger el ordenador, y me gusta mucho el traje, y el huevito más, que chuli, gracias.Diana8 12:05 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Si mola mucho Diana8 12:20 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Claro Si apartir de allí ya sales.Diana8 12:31 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8Archivo:Dézriton,_la_enemiga_de_Hermión,_una_villana..png Claro que si!!! Bueno, claro que quiero ser tu amiga. Encantada de conocerte ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 13:51 19 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Holiiii =) holaa mayii =) claroo, podemos ser amiigas, un guustoo nueva amiiga xD i mii pkmn favorito, uueno antes era pichu pero la verdad m empezóo a guustar más glaceon jeje, así k diría k glaceon es mi fav aunke no m gustaa muuxo tener preferencias, la verdad mew es divinoo *¬* jeje, uuenuuu un saluu2 ii un abrazo!! spero k stés iien n.n *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 15:52 19 mar 2010 (UTC) =) Es xuliisiimoo^^ ▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 16:15 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Si Si, mientras mas amigos tenga mucho mejor, aqui tengo un sprite q suelo usar Archivo:Corredor_DP.png o'' Archivo:Corredor_Blaziken.png Si Si, mientras mas amigos tenga mucho mejor, aqui tengo un sprite q suelo usar Archivo:Corredor_DP.png ''o Archivo:Corredor_Blaziken.png --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 03:08 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola!!!!! Hello! Como estas? Estoy muy feliz! Ya solo falta 1 semana para los premios y tu? Mayita! 11:56 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy Diana8, ¿has visto la placa de lectura de mi historia? Yo he visto la tuya, la estoy intentando poner, PORFI PORFI PORFI POOOOOOOOOOOORFIIIIIIIII, puedes poner la placa en tu usuario de que estás leyendo mi historia??????Diana8 14:06 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Ups Ahora mismito la pongo, es que se me ha olvidado, gracias por ponerlo, por cierto has puesto mi placa, si quieres te la pongo yo.Diana8 16:28 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Muchas gacriaaaaas Muchas gracias por poner la placa, yo he puesto la tulla en mi usuario también.Diana8 16:42 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Por cierto, ¡mira la que he encontrado! thumb|left|400px Gracias ¿Te gusta la foto de Marble?Diana8 16:44 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola! Hola mira: Archivo:Bella..png Ella es Bella, mi personaje en la historia de Diana, le podrias hacer un traje como el traje 12? Si le puedes quitar la boina mucho mejor, por cierto puedes poner mi placa la de Coordinadora con my friend? Yo ya tengo puesta la tuya, mira. Mayita! 17:18 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Me gusta el 10 Me gusta el traje 10, pero no se lo consigo poner a Hermione, ¿me lo puedes poner? Me arías un gran favor. Por cierto, ¿solo firmas una vez, o las vezes que escoges trajes.?Diana8 17:29 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¿Me harias... ...un sprite de Paula con el traje 7? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 17:54 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Mira Aquí�hay mucha gente http://xat.com/Burakki_and_friends, te explicare de que es.Diana8 18:04 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Me gusta el traje 10, pero no se lo consigo poner a Hermione, ¿me lo puedes poner? Me arías un gran favor. Por cierto, ¿solo firmas una vez, o las vezes que escoges trajes.?Diana8 17:29 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 18:38 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Mayawapa! Hola wapii! Oye he visto tus vestidos , y , me podrias hacer uno de Alys (sin la cuerda , ni el sombrero ni la pokeball) Archivo:Viajera_Munchlax-code_pokeespectaculos.pngvestida de gardevoir? Esk lo necesito para empezar la pokenovela: La aventura de la viajera ysu hermanito 2 Si me lo haces , te are admin de mi wikia (Munchlax-code wiki) y/u otra sorpresa Spero k me ayudes SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 19:29 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Maya.. ..toma, un regalo: Archivo:Yasmin_nueva.png ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 21:28 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori si claro que puedes participar en mi novela,solo dime en cual de todas, mis pokes preferidos son: inferape y blaziken ╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 22:09 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Preguntas Hoola Maya, se puede usar a la nueva Yasmin para las novelas? Puedo adoptar de Vulpix. Mayita! 07:31 21 mar 2010 (UTC) ''' Gracias '''Gracias por darme el huevito y ponerme el traje, ya he firmado en tu pagina. Ahora mismo estaba haciendo un dibujo donde sale Yasmin, Hermione y Bella en trage de concurso, ahora la subire. Pero tengo que darle unos retoques. Mayita! 10:53 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Diana8 Me gusta el traje 10, pero no se lo consigo poner a Hermione, ¿me lo puedes poner? Me arías un gran favor. Por cierto, ¿solo firmas una vez, o las vezes que escoges trajes.?Diana8 17:29 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 18:38 20 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8Diana8 11:02 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Graciaaas Mola mucho.Diana8 11:22 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8Archivo:Tor.png Graxias Gracias esta divina n.n Mayita! 11:53 21 mar 2010 (UTC) K BONITOOOOOO! Me encantaaaa! ES PRECIOSO! Lo pondre cuando empieze , oye , quieres salir en la pokenovela? si kieres salir dame el sprite k escojas y el sprite vestido como un pkmn chau SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 12:36 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Si quieres mira en Paula, Hay hay una imagen ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 13:34 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Vale Vale ! Oye , kiers aser una cosa top secret cnmigo? Te lo cuento en mi wikia http://es.munchlax-code.wikia.com SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 16:28 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale Vale ! Oye , kiers aser una cosa top secret cnmigo? Te lo cuento en mi wikia http://es.munchlax-code.wikia.com SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 16:28 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias maya! Muchas gracias! Es muy chula! Estoy deseando qure llegen a la ciudad. Oye quieres participar en una novela mia? Es en otra wiki mirala solo queda un papel: http://es.munchlax-code.wikia.com/wiki/Chicas_al_ataque! Mañana (Jueves 25) Mañana se abrirá el huevo de Archivo:Huevo_de_GastlyZ_de_Munchlax-code.png D NADA! SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 16:32 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Mola mucho.Diana8 14:28 25 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Si ¿Le pones a Hermione el de Glameow?Diana8 14:56 25 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Gracias Es muy chula, por cierto, ya voy a abrir mi tienda.Diana8 15:07 25 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Claro Ahora la ago.Diana8 15:13 25 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana8 ¿Me puedes poner la imagen de la que quieres?Diana8 15:20 25 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Toma ¿Te gusta? Archivo:Maya_del_juego.jpg Diana8 15:49 25 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Puedo? Puedo adoptar a el huevo de Bellossom es que me encanta! Mayita! 19:54 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Holaaa ^^ Mucho gusto maya, , si me encantaria ser tu amigo ,mi pokemon favorito es RioluArchivo:Cara de Riolu.png.png, aunque mew es muy lindo ^^ tienes buen gusto ,saludos~*Jc*~ 10:55 26 mar 2010 (UTC) graciaaas ^^ HOOO muchas gracias es mi primer webo de rioluuuu eres la mejor que buena eres gracias enserio graciaaaas ^^, si quieres ven al xat y hablamos mas ^^ saludos amiga~*Jc*~ 11:02 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Holaaa ^^ Eres muy buena ^^ te boy a hacer un liindo regalo tambien esperate un seg ya veras ^^ y si tengo una novela en mi wiki ZonAuraL pero lamentablemente es estil mundo misterioso :( pero te hare un regaloo ^^~*Jc*~ 11:16 26 mar 2010 (UTC) siii Tambien me gusta horseaArchivo:Cara de Horsea.png ^^ Y esto es paratiii ^^ Espero que te guste ^^ Archivo:Mew para mayaa.jpg Mew y tu son los mejores amigos recuerdalo , besos!!^^--~*Jc*~ 12:00 26 mar 2010 (UTC) JAja de nadaa ^^ GRACIAAAAS, el regalo esta muy lindooooo eres la mejor amiga Y esperate qe todavia te faltan muchos regalos mas por resivir amiga ^^, besos!! ^^ y si necetitas alguna ayuda , ya soy tu amigoooo ^^ te ayudare en todo lo que pueda enserio cuidateeeee ^^~*Jc*~ 12:11 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Es precioso!!!!Gracia!!! Y otra cosilla: ¿Puedo editar las caras de tu usuario? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 14:21 26 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Gracias maya! Si la he visto aca en Pe, la pusiste en tu usuario no? Gracias Chau.. La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 16:01 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!! Gracias esta presiosa en todas! y gracias por el huevito, me gusta mucho bellossom. Tu amigita Mayita! 18:11 26 mar 2010 (UTC) Diana8 Hola *Enseguda te aré el traje. *Claro que te doy el peluche, sol tienes que ponerselo cerca de tu Mew. *Gracias por el traje, mola un montón. *¡Mira la foto que he encontrado, vas a alucinar!: thumb|left|348px Diana8 21:08 26 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola Hola, viste la imagen de Shinx y Glameow????? No se dónde la encontre ¿o Shinx y Glameow? ¿o Glameow y Shinx? ¿o Shinx and Glameow? ¿o...? Bueno no se, pero ¿a que mola? Una cosa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Le pones ha Hermione el traje de Shinx? grache Diana8 10:57 27 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Gracias Muchas gracias, ¿viste la imagen que te puse de Shinx y Glameow?.Diana8 12:38 27 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola >.< Tu centro es muy guay me gustaria dejar a todos mis pokemon, hasta mañana. Oye puedo ayudarte tengo muy buenas ideeas para la guarderia. Mayita! 15:56 27 mar 2010 (UTC) ''' Muchas gracias!!! Oye , a ti tambien te he hecho una cosa: Archivo:HGSS_Kotone_karateka.pngdeberias tambien agradecerselo a Alys ke me ha ayudado muxo a hacerlo. Spero k te guste Shinxy ¡¡¡Hablame!!! '''I ♥ ¡¡¡Battle distrosionation!!! 16:08 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Eres tu La chica ers tu! Shinxy ¡¡¡Hablame!!! I ♥ ¡¡¡Battle distrosionation!!! 19:08 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Que bien! Muchas gracias: Y mira toma, lo he hecho para tí: Ahora te lo pondré, un momentoDiana8 11:19 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8